Around you
by Natalieeeee.0303
Summary: What I think might happen to Amelia when Grey's airs again. Amelia is one of my favorites! Omelia, one-shot. Read to find out what happens!


**Okay so, ever since I decided to write fan fictions on here, all I've ever written about is slexie, slexie, slexie! And although slexie will forever and always be my ultimate otp, I wanted to go out of my comfort zone so here it is. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to favorite and review!**

* * *

Around you

DISCLAIMER: I don't own grey's or its characters y'all know that!

...

She shakily made her way towards the tin trailer in the woods. He was the only one she thought about going to. Meredith was furious at her and she couldn't go to Stephanie's because she wouldn't understand. Amelia banged on the door, she needed someone she could trust, she needed someone who would make her feel better and make her feel safe in her own skin. After Ryan died, Amelia had absolutely no intention of being in that state ever again.

That night she slipped. She had three. Three glasses, and already she wasn't feeling like herself, she was trying hard to resist the temptation to go back into the hospital and mindlessly wander into the pharmacy.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" Owen asked, opening the door. It was about two AM in the morning and he was still half asleep when he heard a loud knock on the door of the trailer.

"I need you." Amelia breathed, she suddenly started to collapse on the ground in front of the trailer. Owen caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Okay. I got you." He muttered under his breath, carrying her in his arms. in the small space of the trailer. He set her down on the bed, she didn't look so good. She had a pale complexion and she had a faint scent of booze. _Isn't she a recovering addict?_ Owen thought. His eyes wandered toward the counter which contained one bottle of wine and half a pack of beer.

He sprinted towards the counter, snatched them and threw them out the trailer. Owen didn't want her to wake up, notice the alcohol, and immediately go for it. He didn't want to do that to her. He glanced at the unconscious, _beautiful_ woman on his bed. He couldn't help but stare, because-well she was just so beautiful, he couldn't not stare. Owen made his way towards the bed and laid down next to her. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

A couple hours had past and Amelia awoke with a start as she saw Owen sleeping next to her. She had a massive headache, she sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the small bedside table, _5:30_ it read. Amelia groaned at the time, she carefully got up from the bed cautious not to wake Owen.

She looked around the small trailer. _Well work doesn't start for another two hours, so it wouldn't hurt to make a little something._ She thought making her way to the small kitchen to see what he had. She opened the fridge and the first thing that caught her eye was a stray beer bottle. Unopened, untouched. Amelia tried hard to resist the urge to grab it and open it. She couldn't stop herself, her brain was telling her one thing while her hand was telling her another. Without another thought, she grabbed the beer bottle.

"Stop!" She turned her head towards the deep, scruffy, familiar, voice. "Don't do it Amelia. I know you might want to, but don't." Owen warned. Amelia slowly set the beer bottle down on the counter.

"I-" Amelia started to say. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to you. This was-it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that." Owen replied shaking his head. "I don't mind. Really, it's okay." He reassured her. Owen walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Owen kissed Amelia, she wasn't expecting it and neither was he. It felt good, it felt perfect, it felt right.

She pulled away in looked at him with sincerity. "Owen." Amelia breathed in response to the kiss. She had been waiting for him to do that but she didn't think he'd do it then. There was so much tension between the two of them for the longest time, no one could say how they really felt about each other, it always seemed impossible to do it. But this action, this very action solved both their problems.

A smile slowly emerged from Owen's lips. Amelia let out a small giggle and the two of them just stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Owen's pager went off. He snatched it from the nearby table and his warm, smiling face turned into something of sadness and despair.

"Owen? Owen, what's wrong?" Now Amelia was worried.

"Meredith." He couldn't fathom what had happened. He couldn't put it in actual words so Amelia wouldn't freak out. "She's been attacked."

Amelia's eyes slowly started turning into golfballs. Meredith was attacked. She kept playing those words over and over again in head.


End file.
